combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena/MVP's Game of Choices!
There's always this time of the month where The 'MVP' opens up his normally secluded training grounds to the public. For free. What's the catch? You have to play his Game of Choices. The security system is currently malfunctioning and the only way in, is the front door. Which is heavily guarded. All soldiers, armed and unarmed, are welcome to participate in this very exclusive gauntlet-like obstacle course! Of course, this is not the end. Why kill all the fun? Technically, you've 'broken into' The 'MVP's training grounds, which is an automatic invitation to play 'The Game Of Choices' The course is broken down into 4 levels, each increasingly more difficult than the other Spoiler! Don't click me. Level 1: Lock and Loaded This is the entrance. All players begin, unarmed and line up on the entrance gate. Each player will be given the option of wearing a Ballistic vest or an Assault vest. This cannot be changed for the duration of the game. Ballistic Vest: -10% Speed +20% All-Purpose Protection Assault Vest: +3% Speed +10% All-Purpose Protection The obstacle course features pop up rocks, a mix of terrains (mud, grass, concrete) and brick walls to maneuver around. Saving the best for last, there will be two (2) marksmen, equipped with the M240A3, with poor aim and skill taking pot shots at players for the duration of the course. The level ends when each player successfully crosses the finish line, or are taken down by the marksmen. As soon as each player announces their status as ready, they stand in a single line across the playing field, behind the yellow line. As soon as the buzzer sounds, each player will attempt to finish the obstacle course with as little interference or difficulty. The first 5 players to finish the first level will be given the advantage of selecting their first firearms. Any player who did not succeed in completing the course for any reason, will be given one last chance at the cost of losing their protective vest. Level 2: Heads Up! Remaining players (which is everyone, unless a player decides to ragequit), gather up in a small armoury, which allows them to gain access to a restricted selection of weapons. Players are restricted to choosing one 'Primary' weapon. Secondary weapon(s) are optional but are available. This loadout is temporary, as players are allowed to swap/trade dropped weapons, or upgrade them later on in the game. Here is a list of all the weapons available at the first armoury Players select one weapon from each category and line up at the gate which separates the armoury from the Battle Arena. Each player must announce their ready status before the game begins. As soon as all players annouce that they are ready, they are lined up at the gate. An announcer will sound the buzzer, meaning that the players rush out to the room, set out as a simple maze, with crates, cardboard boxes, steel bookcases and miscellaneous junk, being scattered around.Players need to complete the maze as fast as possible. Seems easy you say, What's the catch you say? As soon as the first person enters the maze, fourteen (14) Designer Marksmen, each equipped with an RSASS Sniper Rifle, will assemble themselves and take more frequent, accurate shots at players. Their aim has improved, along with their agility, posing a threat to the players. They are perched above, in an unaccesible area moving back and forth along platforms stretched above the facility. There are a few steel crates and tables scattered on the platforms which provide cover for the marksmen. Players have two choices: Gun down the marksmen and slowly proceed through the maze; or, Rush the course, in an attempt to elude the marksmen and pass the course. Of course, there will be difficulty taking down the marksmen, as they are equipped with the latest RSASS (Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper System) Rifles, which are far superior to the relatively outdated rifles which the players are currently holding. However, certain combinations of weapons give the player a unique advantage over others. Level 3: Armed and Dangerous Surviving players regroup in a small room, revealed to be a small-arms armoury. The players are allowed to replace one (1) weapon they are currently holding, with a weapon they've selected. Players who have failed to reach the checkpoint will sit out for the rest of the game as Respawn Tokens are not supported by this game mode. Remaining players have a choice between ten (10) small-arms, which they replace with their unwanted weapon. Once each player is ready, they enter an elevator which transports them to the next level..into another arena to fight for their lives. The remaining players remain in the elevator and equip a pair of nightvision goggles. The elevator covers are the withdrawn and reveal the players position: ascending above the arena. Here, they can spot three (3) platoons of PMC Mercenaries, with a total of 90 enemies to be faced in this level. There are 60 Assault Mercenaries, armed with SA-80s, HK416s and the AUG HBAR. 8 Marksmen, each equipped with the Modular Sniper Rifle. 8 'Danger Close' fighters, equipped with the XM25 Grenade Launer and the L85 LSW. 14 CQB Fighters, equipped with the PP90M1 and G36C. They divide themselves equally into the three platoons and patrol the arena. The elevator comes to a halt, lining up with a make-shift open slide, which plunges the players deep into the arena. Each slide has different paths, dividing the team of players, so it's each man for himself. The Marksmen take fairly accurate shots at the players while on the slide, the Assault Mercenaries will spray wildly at them before hiding themselves within the maze. The Objective of this level is to survive and make your way to the exit/safe zone in as leasst time as possible. This level introduces the new 'Points System'. Each player starts off with 1000 points. Players earn points by killing or hitting the Mercenaries. The amount of points earnt depend on the area hit or type of kill achieved. By achieving superlatives and/or accolades, you earn bonus points which stack onto each other. The point system is as follows. Players can choose not to earn points, as the points are used to purchase weapons in the next arena, with the cheapest, readily availble weapon costing 1000 points. However, the player(s) with the most points, gain access to a wider selection of weapons in the armoury. As each player is placed in a different area of the arena, they are forced to survive by themselves, attempting to find the exit of the arena while eliminating the enemy forces who lurk within. Players can replenish their ammunition, at certain places which are highlighted within the maze. However, they are frequently patrolled by the mercenaries and need to be eliminated before gaining access. There are a total of six (6) 'safehouses' within the maze. At about 3 minutes into the level, the roof of the arena opens and releases 'rain'. It is actually melted ice, which is stored in a tank and released at random intervals in the game. The 'rain' however, stirs up the soil and sand in the ground, decreasing the player's mobility. Their weapons, especially the older weapons, will start to jam and misfire. Having found the exit, the remaining players regroup as a team and access the armoury. Level 4: The Final Showdown This is it. Only the cream of the crop are left for this final battle. To prepare them, they gain access to a huge armoury, with a vast selection of weapons, ranging from Assault rifles to Explosive ordanance devices. However, those weapons come at a cost. The remaining players are able to sell back their current weapons, based on their category and amount of ammunition left in their weapon(s). Rifles sell back for 500 points, Pistols sell back for 100, Machine Pistols sell back for 350 and Sub-machine guns sell back for 400. Here are a list of weapons available for purchase in this armoury Remaining players equip and get ready. When each player is ready, they head into an elevator, which takes them to another arena. When the elevator stops and its doors open, the main antagonists are revealed: The MVP and his Replacement Killers; Scarecrow, Worm and Frost. The players step out, only to find out the 'floor' they are on, is a giant trapdoor. The MVP releases the lock and each person falls down and land in different corners of the arena. The arena is scattered with rocks, desks, shipping containers and other miscellaneous objects. They are used mostly by players to take cover from fire. The arena has several thermal sentries set up in different places within the arena. Some hidden, some are in plain sight. They can be turned off by engaging fire at them or shooting out the power supply hidden in the arena. The location of the power supply is randomised. In other locations, there are free-fire turrets set up randomly across the arena, which turn off and on at random intervals. Players will find their way through the battlefield and attempt to take down The MVP and his replacement killers. Each of the boss characters have exclusive loadouts, which determine their style of fighting. With that being said, most of the fighters are heavily armed and wear a Type 3 ballistic vest. Each of their Replacement Killers' loadout can be found on their respective pages The Replacement Killer: Frost The Replacement Killer: Scarecrow The Replacement Killer: Worm Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Maps Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Weapons Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Game Modes Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Mercenaries